Let me see
by Elemental Gypsy
Summary: [Spencerkai] Kai finds a pair of reading glasses and wonders who could possibily own them.


Title: Let me see  
Summary: Kai finds a pair of reading glasses and wonders who could possibly own them.  
Pairings: Spencer/Kai  
Warnings: Yaoi, oneshot, Odd pairing.  
Disclaimer: Don't own Beyblade or any of it's incredibly adorable characters. 

This popped up out of nowhere really. I was typing the next chapters for my Wildcat series when I had the sudden urge to write a Spencer/Kai fic. Oh well, enjoy!

* * *

Kai sighed as he entered his apartment he is sharing with the Blitzkrieg boys. The Blitzkrieg boys decided to leave Russia for awhile and hang out with Kai in Japan. They are helping the BBA with any problems Bio-volt may cause in the future.

And as usual the place was a mess. Kai growled softly to himself and went about picking everything up. He can't stand mess or unfinished business, it grates on his nerves and won't stop until it either completed or clean. The only other thing worst is his curiosity.

"Tala." Kai mumbled as he picked up a laptop and a box filled with Beyblade parts.

"Bryan." Picking up a stack of magazines which consist of the latest blading magazines to race cars, placing them in the same box as the spare parts.

"And Ian." Flinging a skate broad onto his shoulder, and shoving the game consol under his arm.

"Spencer." Kai mumbled as he eyes a hard cover reading novel. He sighed and decided he already had enough to carry, and it was just one book which was out of the way, which means off the floor, on a coffee table. "Spencer is the cleanest one."

He grumbled again and wondered where the Russians have gone. He trudged upstairs to deposit everyone's crap back in their rooms. He almost dreads going into their rooms. The mess in the living room was nothing compared to the rubbish in their own room. Kai would usually dart in, throw their crap on the bed and leave, before the urge to clean up takes over.

After a few moments Kai trudged back down stairs and into the kitchen. He pulled out a bottle of water and took a sip, noticing a note on the fridge. It said:

"Hey Kai,

Bryan and I have been called to the BBA office on the other side of Tokyo. Don't know how long will be.

Spencer and Ian are out getting groceries. They'll probably won't be long, depending on well behaved Ian is.

See ya later,

Tala."

Kai took the note off the fridge and threw it in the bin. All he has to do now is find something to do. He can't start diner until Spencer and Ian returned. As Tala said, it all depends on what mood Ian is in. He can be well behaved and help out, making the trip quite quick or a real pain in the neck who won't stop fidgeting. No one is sure what mood he is in until they reached the supermarket.

Kai yawned and stretched his arms over his head. Might as well head into the lounge room and see if there is anything on TV. He walks into the lounge room and sits down. He reaches for the remote and notices Spencer's book that he had left on the coffee table. There was something on the book that surprised Kai a bit.

A pair of reading glasses.

Kai blinked. Spencer has reading glasses? He thought to himself. I never noticed them before.

He gently picked them and examined them. Yep, just a pair of reading glasses.

I wonder what he looks like with them on? Kai thought to himself. He suddenly frown. Great, now it won't stop bugging me until I see him wearing them.

He sighed and hung his head, annoyed. He placed the glasses back onto the book and leaned back into the chair. He blew his bangs out of his line of vision.

"I hope they get back soon." Kai mumbled to himself. "Or my curiosity will kill me."

He let his head fall to the back of the lounge and stared up at the ceiling. A few minutes went by when he heard the front door open. A few moments after that Ian came running in.

"Hi Kai!" He said, running pass Kai on the lounge. "Bye Kai!"

Kai blinked and sat up straight.

"They were handing out free candy samples at the supermarket. And of course Ian had to have more than one." Spencer explained as he walked into the room with bags of shopping.

Kai rolled his eyes and nodded. He stood up and walked into the kitchen after Spencer. Spencer placed the bags on the counter and help Kai sort them.

As Kai was placing the milk and bottles of water into the fridge he glanced over to Spencer who was stretching his arms over his head, causing the muscles in his arms to ripple. Kai blinked and hastily looked away.

"Spencer." Kai said softly, closing the fridge.

"Hmm?"

"How long have you had reading glasses?"

Spencer blinked. "For a while but I hardly ever wear them, only when my eyes feel sore." He replied, gathering up the plastic bags.

"Too much time at the computer?"

"I suppose." Spencer shrugged. "Why do you ask?"

"Oh, I just saw them in the living room when I was picking up everyone else's trash." Kai replied, shrugging his shoulders.

Spencer looked blankly at the much shorter and thinner teen in front of him. He suddenly smirked when he realized why Kai brought it up.

"You're wondering what I would look like with them one, aren't you?" He said.

Kai glared at him, then pouted. "Yes."

Spencer laughed and walked out of the kitchen.

Kai followed. "You're not going to show me are you?" He accused.

"Nope." Spencer replied.

"That is so cruel." Kai said, pouting again.

Spencer chuckled as he sat down in one of the lounge chairs. He rose an eyebrow when Kai moved to stand in front of him.

"I won't leave you alone until you show me." Kai said, his hands on his hips.

"Don't you have to start dinner?"

"Not until you let me see."

"But Tala and Bryan may be home soon." Spencer tried to reason. "They might be hungry."

"Yes, probably." Kai replied. "But I won't start dinner until you let me see. If you don't and they come home hungry, I'll blame you, telling them that you have reading glasses." He smirked. "They might even be curious."

Spencer gave a lop sided smirk. "And you say I'm cruel."

"Please, Spencer." Kai pleaded. He leaned towards the tall, bulky blond, his hands under his chin, his eyes pleading.

Dammit. Spencer thought to himself. Where did he learn that?

"Spencer." Kai said, his voice soft and timid.

Spencer folded like a deck of cards. He groan letting his head fall to the back of the lounge. "Fine." He muttered.

Kai smiled a satisfied smile and stood up straight. He watched as Spencer sat up straight and lean forward to grab his glasses.

"You promise to stop bugging me and start dinner?" He asked.

"Yes, just put the bloody things on." Kai said.

Spencer unfolded the glasses and slipped them over his ears, sitting it on the edge of his nose. He pushed them up with his fingers until it rested on the bridge of his nose.

"Happy now?" He asked.

Kai blinked and blinked again. He slowly leaned forward and raised his hand to pull a few strains of blond hair out, letting them fall over his glasses. He blinked again.

"You look, handsome." Kai murmured.

Spencer rose an eyebrow and glanced at Kai over his glasses. He smirked and snared Kai's wrist that was still hanging in the air. With a startled yelp, Kai fell into Spencer's chest, his cheeks heating up.

"Handsome, hmm?" Spencer muttered.

Kai blinked, embarrassed up at Spencer. He tried to sit up. "I should start dinner now." He muttered. "We have a deal, remember?"

"Forget dinner." Spencer said.

"What about Tala and Bryan?" Kai murmured slowly.

"Let them order take out." Spencer said, standing up with Kai sitting, perched, in his arms. He suddenly leaned forward and kissed Kai on the lips. Kai widen his eyes in shock, but after a few moments they slipped closed. He slipped his arms around Spencer's neck, letting Spencer carry him to his bed room, kicking the door shut behind them.

* * *

(pokes tongue out) Pretty stupid, once again. I was so tempted to throw either Robert or Miguel in there, but no. I had to stay strong and make my first Spencer/Kai.

Read and review, please.


End file.
